


Weird Dreams

by NerdsinaTree



Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 05:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17975756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdsinaTree/pseuds/NerdsinaTree
Summary: While enjoying tea and cookies together in Cedric’s workshop. Sofia shares a strange dream she had with the sorcerer.





	Weird Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> So this little oneshot is dedicated to a friend on fanfiction.net, who has been looking forward to it. As well as my daughter, who basically gave me the idea for it/co-wrote it with me. Now as for how that came about. I was looking at a fanart by gonbe12 on Tumblr of Sofia The Worst dumping a cake on top of Cedric's head. My daughter saw it too, and being a four year old with an active imagination, described to me what was happening in the picture before delving into an entire story that soon became very unrelated to the picture. I found it very amusing, and wanted to record it for the future. Which I did, but then I thought I wanted to share it with you guys as well, despite the fact that it was somewhat nonsensical. And then the idea for this story came about.
> 
> So, basically the events in the waking world in this story are my own creation. But Sofia's dream is the creation of my child. Lol, I hope you enjoy it.

The Royal Sorcerer sat at the desk of his workshop, which was currently absent of the potion ingredients and spell books that normally cluttered the area. In their place there was now a small tea pot and cups, as well as a large plate of cookies. Which had been generously provided by the young princess seated next to him.

Sofia took another sip of her tea, then finished her story. "...After that we were able to get the butterfrogs back to the Isle of Butterfrogs."

"Hmm..." Cedric hummed, sipping from his own tea. "That seems like it was all very exciting. Though I must admit I've never heard of a 'butterfrog' before."

The princess shrugged, "Chrysta says that most of them actually live in a realm called ValleStrella."

ValleStrella? Now he had heard of that place before. Though he supposed that was a discussion for another time...

"Still..." he continued. "Talking butterfly-frog hybrids just seem odd don't you think..."

Sofia giggled lightly at that. "Well, the talking part not so much for me..." she explained gently holding her amulet. Knowing that the sorcerer was now fully aware that the jewel allowed her to talk to animals. "Though I suppose the mixed animal thing could be strange. But I've seen a group of pelicants before. So I guess I really shouldn't be surprised by butterfrogs."

Cedric gave a nonchalant shrug in response, as he reached for another cookie. "I suppose you're right...". After all, it wasn't as though he hadn't seen stranger things in The Everrealm.

"Though butterfrogs do remind me...one time I had a dream that I was swinging from a giant star, that had a baby frog wearing a sailor outfit and playing a banjo on top of it..." she said casually.

Cedric grimaced at her, "This conversation is starting to get weird Sofia." He warned.

She laughed loudly, "Oh come on, Mr. Cedric! It's not that bad! I've had weirder dreams before. In fact, I actually had one the other night that had you in it."

He raised an eyebrow, "I'm a little scared to ask..." he started, causing the girl to giggle, "...but, indulge me. What happened?"

"Well, it all started when I was coming up to your workshop with a big cake. But for some reason, I was actually my evil clone. You know, the one I accidentally made a few years ago."

"How'd you figure that?" he asked.

"Because as soon as I got up here. I dumped the cake right on top of your head. "

He frowned slightly at that, listening as she continued. "You were very angry at me, of course. But then I turned back into my normal self and got really sad that you were so mad at me. Because I had only brought up the cake to tell you how proud of you I was. I started crying and you, seeing how sad I was, started crying too." a shy smile appeared on her lips. "...It was actually kind of sweet now that I think about it..."

He smiled weakly in response. Considering that thought wasn't too far fetched. True, Sofia didn't cry easily. Her reaction to his betrayal at the Conjurer's Conference was a testament of that fact. But if she did... Cedric had almost no doubt in his mind that at this point, taking into account how much he'd grown to care for her. That he probably would cry with her if she ever did. Especially if he had been the cause of her tears...

"Anyway," Sofia continued, "You and I both cried so much, that between the two of us we made a flood and got caught in it. But we were saved by some...'creature'"

He raised an eyebrow at that, "What do you mean a 'creature'? What was it?"

"I'm not sure..."she shrugged, her face twisting in confusion. "It was really big, and grey...And looked like a mix between a cat, a rabbit, a bear, and an owl...maybe?...And it also wore a green leaf on it's head."

"Oh?..." Cedric said softly, also confused by the animals description.

"yeah..." Sofia laughed awkwardly. "Well, whatever he was, he was riding a top a giant plate, and you and I climbed up on it and were saved."

"Was the plate giant? Or were we just really tiny?" Cedric asked, jokingly

"Nuance..." the girl shrugged, taking a sip of tea. Causing the sorcerer to chuckle at that response.

"Well, you and I rode on the plate for a while... I think the creature just kind of disappeared...until we came to a grape castle."

"Grape castle?" he blinked, interrupting once more. "Do you mean it was the size of the grape?" His mind recalling that incident when both he and Cordelia had behaved so childishly and nearly reduced the castle to the size of the mentioned fruit.

"No, it was literally made of grapes." she corrected, "And my dream happened long after that event. Though, I suppose it could have still affected my subconscious a little." she shrugged.

"I see..." he said, reaching for another cookie.

"Well," she continued, "We got to shore. And everyone else was there too. Mom, Dad, Amber, James, Baileywick. Even Mr. Goodwin, Mrs. Winifred, Miss Cordelia, and Calista. There was also a little village nearby, and everyone was really hungry. So my dad starting turning things into gingerbread..."

"You mean he had his 'Royal Sorcerer', turn things into gingerbread" he smiled proudly, holding his wand a loft.

"No. I mean he turned them into gingerbread himself..."

"What!" Cedric gaped "How?! Your father barely even knows any spells! Let alone a cookie transformation spell! Why is he doing it instead of me? That makes absolutely no sense!"

The princess laughed at the man's childish outburst. "It's okay Mr. Cedric" she assured him, "It was just a dream! It doesn't have to make sense!"

"Yes, well, I suppose so..." he relented, taking another bite. "Still, I'm a little concerned for the way your subconcious processes things in regards to me." he pouted, still mildly offended.

She smiled in amusement at his display, before finishing up. "Well, my dad starting turning everything into gingerbread. The houses, the carriages, the road...there was even a lake he turned into gingerbread milk...or something..."

"That all sounds like far too much sugar if you ask me, my dear." he remarked.

"Says the man who's currently on his tenth cookie." she teased.

Cedric ceased his chewing to glare at her pointedly. His cheeks stuffed with the aforementioned sweet treats, making him look far more comical than intimidating. He swallowed, wiping the crumbs from his lips. "I'll have you know, you cheeky girl!" he began, as a mischievous grin remained on her face. "That I missed breakfast this morning. So I think I'm justified in eating my fill. Thank you very much!"

She stiffled a giggle, but decided to refrain from teasing him any further. "Well, we all started eating the cookies and...that's all I can remember...I guess we just lived happily ever after." she shrugged.

"A story book ending, eh?"

"I guess..." she smiled.

"Well... I suppose that was rather amusing." he admitted.

Suddenly, Sofia felt a tightening around her wrist. Indicating, she was due for another Protector mission. "Oh! I have to go!" she announced, standing up.

Cedric watched as a brief light suddenly engulfed the girl. When it had dispersed, she now stood fully dressed in her Protector ensemble.

"I certainly hope you don't go around telling people you change in my workshop. They may get the wrong idea." he half joked.

The girl fixed him with wry smile, "I doubt it. Considering I once did the same thing in the middle of Dunwitty village."

"How scandalous..." Cedric deadpanned, taking a sip of tea.

Sofia smiled, rolling her eyes and shaking her head, before bidding him goodbye with a wave and leaving to fulfill her mission. The sorcerer waving back as he watched her exit his tower.

After a moment, he directed his attention back to the plate of cookies she had brought him. And despite the girl's earlier teasing. He decided to finish them on his own.

**Author's Note:**

> lol, so in regards to that ending. I actually kind of have two possible headcanons in regard to Sofia's Protector outfit. One is that it was actually made from the clothes she was wearing at the time she became a Protector. Which is kind of heartwarming to think about. That as she's doing her Protector duties, she's always wearing both the dress that her mother, and the tiara Cedric made for her. But at the same time, I also liked both those things on their own. So my second theory was that her Protector outfit is a separate set of entirely different clothes, that just magically appear on her body whenever she needs them. Lol, so basically I'm imagining Sofia doing some sort of Sailor Moon-esque transformation sequence to get into her Protector outfit. XD!
> 
> Of course, there's also a third(more likely) option that the outfit is a separate set of clothes. That she just changes into like any normal set of clothes. Though for the sake of this story, let's just say we're going with the second option, lol.
> 
> Also, the first dream Sofia mentioned was a reference to the Disney Junior Nursery Rhyme skit 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star'. Thus continuing my saga of "all STF Nursery Rhyme skits are canon, they just happen to be dreams." headcanon, lol.
> 
> Anyway, thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Also, kudos to anyone who knows what the 'creature' in Sofia's dream was. :)


End file.
